


Afters

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Multi, Romance, Smut, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-15 00:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/155119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Comparison Of Feeling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afters

They were bound to Jack, he and Sam, for entirely different reasons but with the same results, an overwhelming passion for the man. And each other. Jack O'Neill had brought him to Atlantis, in a way, had brought him this new opportunity for life and death. Had gotten him out of his rut on Earth, in the Air Force. He wasn't sure what he had done for Sam, a million different things in the last ten years no doubt. That alone would tether you to a person, like Sam to Jack.

He cared about Sam too. Was bound to her by this connection, this man. Plus, he had to love a woman who could lie on her bed, eating chocolate pudding without a care in world, while he and Jack were naked beside her, kissing like it was the end of the world.

Which is what the older man's kisses felt like, they had both agreed on that, a time before this, curled up together on one half of the bed while Jack dominated the other half.

Of course the whole thing was fun too. A hell of a lot of fun.

When she saw he was looking at her, head turned her way, neck exposed for Jack to bite and lick, she smiled at him. She leaned over to kiss him, holding the pudding in one hand, her other resting on Jack's bare back.

“You okay?” he asked. She simply nodded, he had come to realise that, in bed, Sam was always okay. Whether screaming in ecstasy or sleeping soundly, she was okay. He had to ask though, just to be sure. She might surprise him one day.

Jack wasn't listening to a word they were saying, simply working his way down John's body and reacting to the gasps and moans he made, until he reached his erection and stopped.

“Fucking hell,” Jack laughed at that, and Sam smirked.

“Turn over soldier,” he said, patting the side of his thigh.

“Yes Sir.” John did as ordered, looking at Sam when Jack groaned. She just put her empty dish aside and pulled a tube out of the draw by her bed. She got onto her knees and squeezed some of the lube onto Jack's erection, running her hand up and down, her fist tight, smiling at his moans, and John's, as Jack pushed one finger, then another into the man's ass.

“You're quiet today Carter.” Jack grunted as her hand slipped lower to roll his balls in her hand.

“I like to watch,” she said, “you and John are....beautiful.”

“Uh, thanks.” Both men said, making Sam laugh. She pulled away from Jack and let him push into John, slow and careful, both men holding their breath at pressure. “Oh fuck,” they both said, and Sam laughed again, lying back onto the bed, watching.

When Jack started to move, gripping John's sides (the man had no ass, and no hips, she had noticed) with a strength that threatened to draw blood, she reached into the draw again and pulled out a slim purple vibrator. Neither man noticed, their eyes closed, both lost in each other for the moment as Jack pulled out of John, then pushed back in, making them both moan in unison.

Sam switched the vibrator on, twisting the bottom so that it buzzed quietly on the lowest setting and ran the tip over her centre. She was wet, impossibly so, Jack and John were beautiful, gorgeous, and she pressed the tip down hard onto her clit, just for a moment, teasing herself.

She couldn't hold onto the moan and both men opened their eyes, their heads snapping to look at her.

“A vibrator?” Jack said, John grinned at her. “You have a vibrator?”

“How do you think I get by when you're not here?” she said, flicking the switch so it went up a notch, making her moan again. She pushed the slim vibrator inside her, not nearly as thick as either Jack or John, and it was really for clit stimulation, but she really wanted something more right now.

“You guys don't...”

“Nope.” John forced out.

“Why not?” he hadn't stopped moving the entire time, still moving in and out of John's body, his pace speeding up a little as he got closer to the edge, the man's body tight around him, making his head pound. His voice was strained with the effort and pleasure.

“Cause, you're not there,” Sam said, pressing the vibrator against her clit again, and turning it up, her body humming with the toy, eyes closing so she could concentrate on bringing herself to a quick orgasm.

“After Sam.” John promised in a whisper. “Afters.” She whimpered a response and she was going to be done before the guys, but it was just a quick orgasm, just something to get her by.

“Why. Not?” Jack asked, punctuating each word with a hard thrust into John's ass.

“Can't we talk about this after?” John asked.

“No.” Another sharp thrust, making the younger man cry out.

“Cause you bring us together Sir.” Sam said, circling her clit with the toy. She was close, John could tell by her voice alone.

“She's right Sir.” Two Sirs and it was too much for Jack. He came, with a shout, pulling John against him, as he thrust in one last time, then jerked sporadically against him.

“Fuck,” he drew the word out, and both men fell to the side when Sam moved, throwing the vibrator to across the room. She climbed across Jack and straddled John, grabbing his hard erection and settling on top of him, sighing happily when he was inside her.

“Better?” John asked. She nodded.

“Better.” She smiled and leaned down to kiss him. “It's not just about Jack,” she said, starting to move on top of him, his dick sliding in and out of her body just a little, but enough, enough to have them panting. They were both so close already. He reached up and ran a finger over a breast, circling her nipple, “it's about you too,” she gasped when his finger dipped into her belly button, then ran down further, while she moved, panting, gasping, John moaning beneath her. Much better than the vibrator, he was harder, deeper, it was beautiful.

“It's about you too.” John told her, thrusting up hard, and pressing down on her clit. She cried out, her body tensing up, spine arching, and she came, body shaking around him.

“Oh much better.” She sighed, she continued to move, slower, shakier, and John thrust up hard into her, hands on her hips with the same pressure Jack had held onto his with. No one was hurting Jack, only they were getting hurt, and they had made an agreement, when this had started, curled up on one side of the bed, while Jack dominated the other side, that no one would hurt Jack. Ever. Only they would get hurt.

John came with a grunt, a harsh 'nuh', shaking under her for long moments. He pulled her down on top of him, and she fell to the side, curling up beside him. They looked to Jack, who was dozing beside them, mostly unaware of their orgasms.

“Blanket,” Sam mumbled, struggling to pull out of John's embrace after a minute.

“Oh, yeah.” They both moved, and collected up some blankets, covering them all up, Jack still flat on his back, the two of them curled up together on the other side of the bed.

“You guys are stupid you know,” Jack mumbled, “I can't handle too much sex, my brain can't take it even if my body can.” Sam huffed out a laugh. “You should have sex while I'm not here. So you don't kill me.”

“Maybe.” John said, leaning over Sam to kiss him. He kissed Sam afterwards, and settled back into the bed, Sam in his arms. “We'll tell him tomorrow.”

“That we love him?” Sam asked.

“No, that we are trying to kill him.”


End file.
